Knights of the Round (summon)
Knights of the Round, also known as is the most powerful summon in Final Fantasy VII. It can be obtained from Round Island, a hidden island in the northeast of the map, which can only be accessed with a gold chocobo, or as part of the Master Materia set received from the Kalm Traveler after defeating Emerald Weapon. When summoned, thirteen medieval knights appear and slash the enemy party. Obtaining the Knights of Round Materia gains the player the Knights of the Round achievement in the PC version re-release of Final Fantasy VII. Ultimate End The attack is called Ultimate End (アルティメットエンド, Arutimetto Endo) and strikes the enemy party multiple times. The knights themselves each attack with different weapons and spells (according to Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega). *The first knight attacks with a long sword that looks like Cloud's Rune Blade, *The second knight attacks with a lance, *The third knight attacks with a rod and casts what looks like Fire magic, *The fourth knight attacks with a mace, *The fifth knight attacks with a long sword, *The sixth knight attacks with a hammer, *The seventh knight attacks with a wand and casts what looks like Blizzard magic, *The eighth knight attacks with a trident, *The ninth knight attacks with a staff and casts Comet on the target, *The tenth knight attacks with a naginata, *The eleventh knight attacks with a battle axe, *The twelfth knight attacks with a sword, *And the thirteenth knight attacks with Excalibur. Although not stated in the game, the final knight is King Arthur and he has a grander entrance and attack. This particular knight was released as a figure as part of the first Final Fantasy Creatures set, with the given name of Arthur, which confirms the knight's identity. The next-to-last two knights should be Gawain and Lancelot, since it's believed that Gawain wielded an axe and Lancelot a sword, the Arondight. Pairing it with a Steal As Well Materia will allow for 13 attempts at stealing from the enemy. Knights of the Round will work with Quadra Magic, whether it is linked to the specific Knights of the Round Materia or to the Master Summon Materia, but only if Quadra Magic is mastered. Stats Knights of the Round is a series of 13 individual attacks hitting all enemies with piercing damage each time at the cost of 250 MP. At its maximum, Knights of Round can do up to 129,987 damage to a single target. It takes one use of Knights of the Round to destroy most enemies. The only exceptions are the Weapons, Emerald and Ruby, Safer∙Sephiroth and chocobos. Knights of the Round's spell power is equal to 5x the base magic damage. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Type-0 In the official novel version of ''Final Fantasy Type-0 The Knights of the Round appeared as an powerful Eidolon instead of Alexander in the game. They are thirteen 30-meter tall warriors in red armors summoned by Kurasame, who has become a l'Cie soon after Caetuna died earlier in the story. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited After The Knights of the Round also appear in ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited After, when Kaze summons them to destroy the Object Novas around the world. *A bladestorm of bonds, Sword Viridian! *The squall of fortitude, Kingdom Blue! *And finally, a prideful gale, Warrior Platinum! Followed by saying: "Slaughter! I summon you, KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND!" ''Blood of Bahamut Knights of the Round appear as giant monsters in ''Blood of Bahamut. Gallery Etymology The Knights of the Round are the main characters in the Arthurian legends of Britain. King Arthur was the leader of the knights, wielding the Excalibur. When called, the knights assembled at the Round Table. According to legend, Arthur was betrayed by Mordred, in some accounts held to be his own son. Arthur assembled his knights to a battle to the last man with the traitor, in which Mordred was slain and King Arthur was fatally wounded. Sir Bedivere, the only survivor, took the King to Avalon to rest until he is needed to rule Britain again. Trivia *Knights of the Round has the longest summon animation in Final Fantasy VII, which can be an annoyance as the option to skip or shorten summon sequences is not available. If a player uses the Vincent Mug Glitch, they can bypass the long sequence. Category:Final Fantasy VII Summoned Creatures